


快穿之全员BE

by SSZX



Category: SSZX
Genre: M/M, 《快穿之全员BE》两相怨第十八章完整版
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSZX/pseuds/SSZX
Relationships: 囚禁锁链, 语言侮辱 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	快穿之全员BE

宴迟云看着他，眼中写满了惊慌：“你……”话未尽，楚寒雁就上前制住他乱动的手，“师父，你欠我那么多东西，到头来只有一条狗对我好了，为什么你骗我，连我最后一点的东西都给夺走？！”

“我没有……”宴迟云此刻竟只能说出这句话来，显得那么苍白无力。

他知道，楚寒雁是不会信的。

“你早就知道了吧，我就是魔？”楚寒雁捏起他的下巴看着让他抬头看向自己。

…………

宴迟云犹豫一下，开口道：“是，在你上千云峰后的第二日，我便什么都知道了。”

“哈哈哈哈！你果然什么都知道，所以你才会那样用各种方法折磨我的是不是？”楚寒雁阴鸷的脸上带着笑意。

宴迟云否认道：“不是……为师从未想过要折磨你，你以为为师做那些事是折磨你吗？”

“难道不是吗？师父偏爱师兄，将所有的东西传授于他，而整日里让我砍柴挑水，还将我从山峰上扔下去，那么高那么冷！冷月魂想杀了我的时候，你就在旁边却无动于衷，眼睁睁看着他杀了我是吗？我到底做错了什么？！若是如此的话，那你为什么一开始收我为徒？为何不拒绝我，难道只是为了折磨我吗？”楚寒雁眼中全是血丝怒火中烧地盯着宴迟云，想把他拆吃入腹一般。

他已经压在宴迟云身上了，宴迟云往后退着，牵动着床柱上的锁链一阵阵响动：“原来……原来你竟是如此以为的。”

“我要把你踩在脚下，让你万劫不复！”楚寒雁将手指伸入他的口腔中，“你别想怎么简单就死了，师父您高高在上那么多年，多少人敬仰的目光曾望着您？你肯定不知道该怎么伺候男人吧？”楚寒雁钳制住他，使他动弹不得。

竟是这样……事已至此，已是覆水难收了，就算说清又怎样？

“你从未可怜过我，我也不必怜惜你了！”一阵布帛撕裂的声音与锁链碰撞的声音传来。

楚寒雁知道宴迟云以前有多洁身自爱，而现在他偏要狠狠地将他按在自己身下，狠狠地蹂躏着。宴迟云闭着眼睛紧皱着眉头，楚寒雁捏住他的下巴，强迫他与自己狂热地吻着，那么疯狂，以至于二人的嘴角都溢出了丝丝鲜血。

他急不可耐地将自己的衣物褪去，骇人粗大的性器抵在宴迟云毫未开拓过的穴口。

宴迟云睁大了眼睛看着他，不可能的，如果进来或许会死……

“不……楚寒雁，你不能这么对我，我是你师父！”

楚寒雁冷笑一声：“师父？难道您忘了，我们早就断绝师徒关系了，我怎么对你，你有没有想过以前是怎么对我的？你做那些事以前有没有想过你会落得这个下场！”怒音未消，楚寒雁就将不由分说地将自己的粗大的性器塞进宴迟云的窄穴中。

没有任何前戏，就那样粗暴地顶进去了，穴口哪里承受得住，鲜血顺着穴间流了下来。

“呃——”宴迟云顿时痛得脸色发白，紧咬着下唇。

宴迟云那里面太紧太热了，紧紧地包裹住了楚寒雁，或许他早就那么想做了。

“师父，你有没有想过自己有一天会这么下贱地伏在我身下，被我操？”楚寒雁强迫着他抬起头看着自己。

宴迟云脸色苍白，他双目赤红地看着楚寒雁：“你……你会后悔！”

“不！我怎么会后悔？”楚寒雁说完按住他的双肩，一下就全顶了进去。宴迟云睁大了双目，仿佛要痛晕过去，撕裂处伤得更厉害了，鲜血染红了身下的白色的床单。他将自己的唇角咬出血来，仍是没有喊出声了。

“叫啊！你是怕别人听见嘲笑你吗？别担心？我让这里的人都滚了，不会有人听见了，叫出声来，说不定哄得我开心了，我还能让你舒服一些。”

宴迟云愈加绯红的眼睛盯着他，可是仍没有叫出声。

“好！很好，师父！弟子总有办法让您喊出来！”说完，他开始就大开大合地顶弄起来，每一下似乎都更深，锁链因为剧烈地摇动而窸窣作响。

受伤的穴口因为楚寒雁粗暴的动作流出的血更多了。宴迟云的双手紧紧地抓住了他的背，指甲深深陷入他的皮肉之中。

真的很痛。或许楚寒雁没有想过有那么一种可能……

“啊——”不知他抽插了多久，忽然顶到了宴迟云的某处，宴迟云竟失声叫了出来。楚寒雁听到宴迟云变了调似的叫声，突然往那一处猛烈地抽动着。

“啊……不要……”宴迟云往后仰着喊道。

“不要？那你为什么现在绞得我这么紧？”楚寒雁压着他的头让他往下看。

一副淫靡，让人血脉膨胀的场面浮现他的面前。

白色的床单上都是他的鲜血，湿润红肿的穴口还紧紧地咬住楚寒雁粗大的性器不放。他顿时羞愧难当，目光连忙往旁处移去。

“你的身体比你的话诚实多了，师父！”楚寒雁舔去他眼角的泪水又冷不防地顶进去，再退出来，又深深地进入。

鲜血混杂着些白浊从被性器塞满的穴口中溢出，楚寒雁每动一下，性器都会带出些肠液与血丝。他不知道自己在宴迟云里面射过多少次了，他觉得不够，远远不够。

宴迟云有些失神地看着楚寒雁，此刻他的眼中光亮全无，如同一句任人摆布的木偶。他也是曾经爱护着他这位徒弟的，当他知道楚寒雁不要命地爬上千云峰时，他便下定决心要好好保护他，好好教他的。

是他错了，一开始就错了……如果一开始知道楚寒雁的身份将他送下山该多好。

这时，楚寒雁的脸上都是汗水，他们缠绵了太久，那么荒唐。他想，宴迟云大概不知道，他从第一次见到宴迟云时就陷入那个人温柔的眼神中。此后他一直想找回那种温暖的感觉，或许是那天太冷了，第一次有人对他露出那种温柔的眼神，他才觉得那么暖。

此刻，这个人那么温暖地包围着他，他却连一丝暖都感觉不到。为什么？我也是爱你吧，为什么你不高兴，非要我这样对你？

他折腾宴迟云，折腾了许久，宴迟云晕过去后又弄醒他继续做，仿佛无休止地一样索取。宴迟云压抑着，后来完全失去意识，不知不觉便哼出声。不知过了多久，宴迟云在一次又一次昏厥中被痛感激醒，朦朦胧胧中他也分不清什么才是真实。

最后，他也累了才放过了已经气息奄奄的宴迟云。

楚寒雁心里有一个声音一直这样告诉自己：其实你早就想这么做了吧？一开始对宴迟云是何种心思，他也懒得去计较了。

…………

“师父……大雁……那是大雁，我的名字。可是为什么只剩下它一个人了？”

“可能是走散了吧？”

“那它还会找到它的同伴吗？”

“大概会的……若是没有找到，便也是命了吧。”

“要是它没有找到，再遇到另一只大雁，它们还是可以在一起，然后生一堆小雁子，到时候它们又能结伴而行了！”

宴迟云记得，那是楚寒雁刚拜他为师说的话……像是小孩子说的话。他总想着一个人很孤独吧，所以他将楚寒雁留在身边了。可是他错了，大雁向来都是孤独的鸟儿，他不应该将那只雁儿锁在笼子里豢养着。宴迟云以为的好意，在他眼里全是讽刺与羞辱。

自从楚寒雁在千云峰一战后，修真界对他更是忌惮起来。他又杀了不少人，不仅杀了祝盛阳，他回魔界后又特地赶到了岳宁山将邵尤给杀了。

更丧心病狂的是，他竟将邵尤的头颅割下，挂到了岳宁山的山门口，使得岳宁山众人吓得魂飞魄散。

楚寒雁变得残忍而又冷酷了，他有些麻木了，很多时候，他也不知道自己在干什么。别人在他的心上捅刀子，可是他却感受不到一点痛，有好几次寒冷的剑身刺入他的心脏他却一点事都没有。

他真的成了不折不扣的大魔头，任何方法都无法杀掉他，不论是谁都拿他没有办法。而他总是容易动怒，动不动就会处死人，喜欢把做错事的下属当成牲畜拴起来，然后命人用人用鞭子抽打着，直到皮开肉绽为止。他又觉得不够，于是便去找那些修真界所谓的“正道”之人，他将那些人抓起来，非要折磨至疯才肯罢休。

他不会亲自动手去杀那些人，不过那些人被放回去不久后因受不了那种屈辱而自尽了。

而楚寒雁唯一的乐趣便是折磨宴迟云，他喜欢看到宴迟云紧蹙起眉头，紧咬着牙的那种痛苦的样子。宴迟云越是这样，他便越兴奋。

其实，宴迟云现在的功力也无法做出什么反抗了。可是楚寒雁还是喜欢用铁链锁着他，每次都做到精疲力尽为止，绝不会在意宴迟云的感受，这是宴迟云欠他的。

宴迟云身上都是那些暧昧的痕迹，他无力地摊在床上，楚寒雁抚摸着他苍白的脸庞：“师父，你怨我吗？”

“…………”宴迟云痛苦地禁闭着眼睛，没有回答他。

“我可是怨极了你，恨极了你，我的心口被别人插了那么多剑，都是拜你所赐，若没有你，也就没有今日的楚寒雁了。”  



End file.
